


Embarrassment Lasts but a Moment

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobia, In-Laws, M/M, Meet-Cute, Weddings, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of helping his sister prepare for her engagement party, Bucky thinks he's all set to handle his well-meaning but overbearing family for the evening. But when one of his cousins shows up with his ex, it turns out he's not as prepared as he thought. A lot of champagne later and one potential blunder could lead to the most embarrassing situation of his entire life. </p><p>And all he wanted to do was use a cheesy pickup line on the tall drink of water by the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassment Lasts but a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).



> semi inspired by true events

It’s not Becks’s idea to have a big, gaudy engagement party. Like Bucky, her idea of a good time is a much more laid back, cozy atmosphere. Unfortunately, their parents and grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins are _all_ about showing off, so the _second_ the rock is on Becks’s finger the party’s being planned. 

“A doctor!” their mother exclaims any chance she can. “Can you believe it, George? Our little girl is marrying a _doctor_!”

Both Bucky and Becks know they mean well, but they share an amused eyeroll. Rebecca’s very damn proud of her second grade class and her job as a primary school teacher, and so is Bucky cause she _always_ wanted to be a teacher and that’s exactly what she’s doing. She’s even already tenured and everything. Marrying a doctor is not the important part to her. What’s important is that Liam’s a really cool dude. And Bucky’s so happy for her. 

Thing is, it takes literally thirty seconds after Becks and Liam leave for Bucky’s parents to start focusing all their attention on _him_.

“So, Bucky, honey,” Mom says as she cleans up the wine glasses. “Your little sister,” _By_ eleven _months, Ma_ , Bucky wants to grumble, “is getting married.” Her eyebrows are raised in that… _way_ she gets when she’s _almost_ accusing him of something. “When do you think _you’ll_ find a nice girl and settle down?”

Of course.

“Ma,” Bucky sighs. “I’ve told you. I’m just… busy right now.”

The whole "I'm concentrating on my career" thing isn't really working that well anymore because, yeah, he's had this job in advertising the past year and a half, but... well _now’s_ probably not the best time to tell them that they let him go due to cut backs and that he's actually thinking about going back to school again, maybe for English. It’ll just open a whole can of worms that Bucky’s just not in the mood to deal with. 

“Come on, son.” Dad gives him a hearty slap on the back. “You’re gonna pass on the family name, right?”

Bucky holds in a tired groan. No matter how many times they’ve been through this, it always goes back to something similar. They’ve assured him over and over that they’re perfectly okay with him being bisexual. They’ve even been kind and welcoming -- not even fake, so far as Bucky can tell -- the few times he’s brought a guy home for them to meet. But they still seem to think that eventually he’ll find the right girl and they’ll get married and the Barnes’ family name will be passed on in the more traditional sense.

Tonight, instead of bothering with this _again_ , Bucky just smiles and shrugs. All of this is going to be for Becks so it doesn't matter -- he can get through it all.

***

“So, I got something to ask you,” Becks says over lunch one afternoon three weeks later.

They’ve been going over the seating charts for this shindig that’s now only two weeks away since both sets of families insisted that they hold it as soon as possible. Everyone has to meet, they said. It’ll be a great way to get things rolling, they said. It’ll be _fun_ , they said. 

_Fun_ is apparently code for slowly driving Becks crazy with every little minor detail. And this is just for the engagement party. The wedding… sheesh, Bucky doesn’t even want to think about it. Which is why Bucky was more than happy to help with the planning. He wasn’t gonna leave his poor sister to deal with this all on her own. 

“Sure,” he answers. “Shoot.”

“Okay, so…” She nibbles on a French fry and keeps going. “I know it’s not exactly typical, and Mom’s gonna freak, but… will you be my best man, Bucky?”

Bucky glances up, a bit shocked at the request. “Wait… what? Your best man?”

“Yeah!” She shrugs one shoulder, smiling ear to ear. “I mean, why not? We’ve always done things our own way, right?”

Well, she’s definitely right about that. From school pranks and playful bickering to keeping pretty much the same circle of friends. Being Irish twins, they’ve been running around causing all sorts of hijinks ever since they were old enough to run. Just because their family might be on the conventional side, _they_ sure as hell aren’t. Hell, Becks already asked Bucky’s best friend, Nat, to be her maid of honor. 

“You really… you want me to be your best man?” A laugh bubbles through him. “Really?”

“Yeah! So, how about it?”

“Hell yeah!” Bucky holds his hand out for Becks to slap. “Best wedding _ever_!”

Becks flips her hair over her shoulder. “Duh. _My_ wedding is gonna rock.”

In that, they are determined. While their mom and grandma -- who weren’t exactly thrilled with the idea of Becks having a best man and asked over and over why Bucky couldn’t just be a groomsman for Liam instead -- are very interested in seeing things be elegant and beautiful, Becks and Liam are much more interested in making sure the whole thing is just a lot of fun. They don’t really seem too concerned in whether or not they have a the right harpist at their ceremony or if they have trumpeter swans waddling around the front steps of the reception hall. 

But if planning the _engagement_ party is this stressful, Bucky’s gonna have his hands full keeping the peace when the wedding plans really get crunching. Already there’s been tears over place cards and a fight with great-Aunt-Muriel over whether or not dresses above the knee are appropriate and Becks was quite firm with Uncle Stan that if he didn’t want to come because _them homosexuals_ might be there then he wouldn’t be missed. 

This supposedly small engagement party -- which, let's face it, this is just an excuse for everyone to show off -- has already accumulated a guest list of a hundred people. They’re having it at the country club -- where else? -- and there’s a four piece band and a three course meal and centerpieces and favors. Bucky’s been over the guest list a dozen times and the seating charts, and poor Becks has been close to tears more than once. 

“Seriously, Becks,” Bucky murmurs a few days before this thing. “I swear, I got your back. No matter what, you know that. If you and Liam wanna ditch--”

“I can’t do that,” she sighs. “Mom’ll kill me. And _you_ if she finds out you convinced me.”

Bucky chuckles. They’ve been through this a few times already. In fact, Bucky’s actually almost convinced her to forgo the big wedding altogether and just elope with Liam. The idea never sticks though, and the conversation always ends the same.

“Yeah, I know. But I’d take one for the team.”

“That’s cause you’re the best brother I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the _only_ brother you’ve ever had,” he grumbles.

“Still the best,” she says just like she always does.

**

The day of this ridiculously overdone event _finally_ arrives and by minute one, Bucky knows he’s in for it. But more importantly, Becks is doing great. She’s in a gorgeous new dress and Nat did her hair for her and Clint did her make-up and she’s beaming because the second Liam spotted her, he lit up like he saw an angel.

So yeah, Becks is well taken care of. But Bucky’s surrounded by family who’s… not exactly the most supportive when it comes to his ways. And after the initial greetings -- the typical _oh, it’s so good to see you! How are you? We need to see you more! Why don’t you add me on the Facebook?_ \-- the conversations gradually shift to _your little sister is getting married! Why aren’t you? When are you getting the show on the road? Are you gonna be a bachelor for life_? 

Bucky thought he’d be prepared for it. Normally, he is. _Normally_ , he can let it all roll of his shoulders for the few times a year a sees the relatives who act this way. Today, though, _today_ his cousin, Dottie, brings a date with her. 

“James!” she exclaims when she spots him across the room. Dottie’s been calling him James over Bucky since they were about thirteen-years-old since, in her words, _Bucky is such a_ baby’s _name, don’t you agree?_ “Oh, it’s so _good_ to _see_ you!”

“You too, Dottie,” Bucky says as he leans in to kiss her cheek. He hasn’t seen her in over a few years since her company sent her to Russia for some huge promotion. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh, great, darling, just fabulous.” She trills a giggle and twirls a lock of her hair. “I’ve _just_ only moved back to the States last month. Perfect timing, isn’t it?” Before she even gives Bucky the chance to answer that, she’s waving someone over to them. “I want you to meet my special someone.” She lowers her voice. “I don’t want to take away from your sister’s night, but… I have a feeling we’ll be doing this for _me_ next! Alex, darling,” she says when her boyfriend gets there. “I want you to meet my _darling_ cousin, James.”

Only Bucky doesn’t need to be introduced to Alex, who smiles at him like he’s both shocked but maybe not so shocked to see him there. Bucky doesn’t need to be introduced to Alex because he and Alex dated for almost a year two years ago. In fact, Alex was the last serious relationship Bucky can claim to have had and things didn’t exactly end _badly_ but they really didn’t end on Bucky’s terms either.

Now, Alex -- who was also in Russia for work this past year which is how, in a world filled with nearly seven _billion_ people, he met Bucky’s cousin of all people -- is here at Bucky’s sister’s engagement party. And Alex has just been promoted to junior vice president for the firm he works for -- and Dottie’s not above telling everyone about the great raise that comes with -- and they’re going to be moving in together. Tonight is Becks’s night and Bucky is definitely not in the mood to play the “who’s winning the break up” game but it’s pretty obvious he’s _not_ winning. So on top of having family pestering him, he’s now sitting at a table with his ex who just got a promotion at work and a big raise and is moving in with his cousin while he’s single and in between jobs and the first glass of champagne goes down real quick. 

He remembers the second and the third is no problem. It’s probably around the sixth… or… maybe… seventh? Is this the seventh glass? Oh, hell, who cares? This is a party! He downs that one and grabs another, giggling as he does. And why shouldn’t he? His sister’s getting married! _Married_! Who cares if he’s not even in a relationship? Who cares if he doesn’t have a job? Who _cares_ if almost everyone in the room keeps reminding him of both? His sister is getting married!

“Bucky?”

Bucky, in the middle of the dance floor with another drink in his hand, spins around and sees one of his most favorite people in the world and flings his arms around her. 

“Nat!”

She chuckles and lets him dance with her for a few seconds before asking, “How much have you had to drink?”

The answer to that is enough to make every little thing funny and to give Bucky ability to make friends with everyone, but that’s not really the answer she’s looking for.

“I dunno,” he says. “Why?”

“Maybe you should let me take this one.”

Bucky whines, but lets her take it anyway cause she’s probably only looking out for him and it doesn’t matter cause everything is still really funny. They end up being joined by Clint just a few minutes later who claims, excitedly, that drunk Bucky is the best, and hands both him and Natasha another glass of champagne.

“Clint,” Nat grumbles. “You’re such an instigator.” 

“Oh come on!” Clint laughs. “It’s a party!

Natasha clearly tries to hold back a laugh and isn’t as successful as she usually is. Once she rolls her eyes and gives the go ahead, Bucky clinks his glass with theirs and drinks a bit more. They stay out on the dance floor, laughing and having a good time, away from the constant badgering of inane questions and exes that are winning the break up game. Bucky doesn’t even have any intention of _leaving_ his two friends until he catches a glimpse of someone over by the bar and _hello_ , who is _that_ tall drink of water? 

Bucky’s been introduced to a whole bunch of people tonight -- both before _and_ after the drinks started pouring -- but he’s pretty sure he’d remember if he was introduced to a damn god fallen from the heavens. Chiseled from angels laughs, maybe. He looks like he might even burst out of the suit he’s wearing and, as embarrassing as that might be for Tall Drink of Water, Bucky just might be okay with that. Bucky needs to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. 

“Who… who is _that_?” he asks. 

He’s even pointing like a damn fool to the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen who’s standing by the bar and laughing at something Liam’s just said. Tall Drink of Water’s whole body shakes with his laugh, too. His bright blue eyes crinkle and his tongue runs over those sinfully thick lips. 

“That, uh…” Clint snaps his fingers like he’s trying to remember. “Liam’s cousin, I think? He’s a groomsman. What the hell’s his--”

“I’m gonna talk to him.” That’s it. Bucky’s decided. He gonna do it. “I’m gonna ask him if it hurt when he fell from heaven.”

“Oh god,” Nat groans. “James, no. No, you--”

“Nat!” Clint is laughing so hard Bucky thinks he might fall over. “ _Please,_ let this happen!”

Natasha opens her mouth might like she might argue again, but instead, she closes it with a shrug and just shakes her head. 

“Y’know, I’m actually kinda curious to see what happens.” She gestures towards the bar. “Go on, James. Let’s see what you got.”

What he’s got? Hell, with all the liquid courage pumping through him, he’s got all he needs. He’s gonna fucking _rock_ the hell out this pickup line. It’s gonna be great. Even if the drink Bucky tries to finish is already empty. Oh well. He hands his empty glass to Clint, fixes his suit jacket, makes sure there’s no drool again, and strolls on over to the bar. 

Bucky’s just about to tap Tall Drink of Water on the shoulder when someone grabs him by the arm.

“James!” It’s Penelope, Liam’s mother. 

The shout of his name is actually what gets Tall Drink of Water’s attention and he turns to just in time to catch eyes with Bucky as he’s dragged back over to the table where Dottie and Alex -- who, by the way, got a promotion and a raise and is moving in with Dottie -- are still sitting. Tall Drink of Water offers this really adorable smile and Bucky could just _melt_ from that alone. 

The whole time Penelope is taking him back over to the table where Dottie and Alex are and away from Tall Drink of Water, she’s saying something about not getting his story yet. Bucky has no idea what she’s talking about until he sees the piece of paper waiting for him and, oh yeah, that’s right. He’s supposed to write down his favorite memory with Becks or some shit like that so that she and Liam and save them in some album. Mom’s idea. Or maybe Liam’s mom's idea. 

Bucky sighs as he plops back down in his seat and chews on the end of the pen. He just wants to get this done with so he can get back over to the bar -- or, actually, over by table number seven now -- and get that awesome pickup line out to Tall Drink of Water. Who… is actually still looking at him. This ridiculous grin pulls up on Bucky’s mouth when Tall Drink of Water lifts his glass in greeting, and since Bucky doesn’t have a glass to do that anymore he thinks it’ll be really cool if he salutes. Which… what? No, there’s absolutely _nothing_ cool about that, Barnes, what the hell? 

Groaning, Bucky goes back to this memory thing before he can make an even bigger fool out of himself -- even though Tall Drink of Water laughed and smiled more. He's trying to at least put a _little_ bit of effort into doing this for his sister, even if he keeps locking eyes with that gorgeous specimen across the room and blushing like crazy. Thing is, he just can’t think of anything that sounds right. Everything that comes to mind sounds cheesy and campy and cornball, and, yeah, he could put how much he loves his sister and that she means so much to him, but she _knows_ that already and that’s just not them. They’re all about flinging food at each other and kicking ankles under the table and bickering and yet being there for one another through thick and thin. Hallmark sentiment? Not so much. Which is how he’s struck with the most brilliant beyond brilliant idea. 

Just last year, when Becks wanted to borrow one of Bucky’s shirts for a baseball game, she stumbled across not just his old high school porn collection, but his collection of sex toys in his closet. A collection that includes collars and ropes and cockrings, and, okay, it was mortifying as fucking hell, but instead of running out and screaming or demanding that Bucky seek psychiatric help, she actually sat down and asked him questions. Mostly, she just wanted to make sure that he was alright and that no one was taking advantage of him. So, okay, it was awkward as fuck explaining to his Irish twin sister that he’s sexually submissive and enjoys being taken over the knee to be spanked to tears and being tied down and made to beg. Sure, he’d much rather pretend that she only thinks about Disney Princesses and knows _nothing_ about his sex life, but it was that moment that Bucky realized that he really _did_ have the best sister in the whole world. 

So that’s the memory he chooses to write down and he‘s laughing as the folds it up and puts it in the envelope cause he knows Becks will get a kick out of it. He only thinks belatedly -- after he’s dropped it in the “Memory Jar” -- that maybe Liam doesn’t need to read that later when the two of them go through their memories together, but Bucky’s still a little too drunk to _really_ care and, anyway, where’d Tall Drink of Water go? Bucky really needs to ask him if it hurt when he fell from heaven before he chickens out. 

Tall Drink of Water is actually up in the front of the room, standing in front of the stage along with the rest of the bridal party. In fact, Bucky’s being summoned over there as well. 

“Bucky!” his mom calls. “Come on, honey! You’re the last one!”

As he heads over there, Bucky realizes that everyone _except_ the bridal party is now seated. He really hopes they don’t want him to make a speech or something. Bucky might be drunk but he’s not drunk enough to do _that_ without at least coming up with something first. But he sucks it up and puts a smile on his face and joins the rest of them as his parents and Liam’s parents begin welcoming everyone, thanking them all for being there. 

“It's a special thing when two people find each other,” Dad is saying and yadda yadda... they know their children will be happy yadda yadda... we want the bridal party to be a part of everything. Bucky leans forward a little to take a peek at Tall Drink of Water. He’s smiling that killer smile again and happens to glance over at Bucky. Bucky blushes and looks away. 

“And now,” Mom picks up. “Everyone in the bridal party has taken the time to write down a special memory between them and the bride and groom." Yep, right. "And for something a little different than the normal toasts, we thought it'd be fun if the bridal party picked them out at random and read them out loud to the bride and groom."

And just like that, Bucky's never been more sober in his life. His eyes go wide. His mouth drops open. He might even shrink a little. He's actually pretty sure everyone in the entire place is already staring at him. Bucky tries to mumbles some sort of plea to his mother not to do this, but she's too busy and wrapped up in all the excitement and _ooos_ and _ahhhs_ that she hardly even notices that he's made any objection at all -- not that anything actually comes out of his mouth -- and now Bucky is standing there along with nine other people with envelopes in their hands and _one_ of them happens to contain one horribly mortifying and personal story about him. Bucky quickly tears into the envelope in his own hands and... no such luck. It's not his.

They're starting though. On the other end. With Nat. Who... nope. She doesn't have his either. She has some story about going on a yacht with Liam when they were kids and pretending to be secret agents. That one apparently belongs to Liam's brother, and _why_ , oh, _why_ couldn't Bucky have just put the time he and Becks tried to make a tree house out of their bunkbeds? The next person down the line is one of Liam's -- cousins or friends or something -- and he starts reading and Bucky's shaking, oh fucking hell he can't do this. 

He can’t just stand here and _wait_ for someone to basically ruin him because he's seriously that much of an idiot and wrote the _worst_ memory he could've possible written. But this one is of Becks and her friend, Emily, running around Coney Island and thinking they could run away and become princesses of the beach. Which, sure, there's, like, point two seconds of relief, but what does that get him? Nothing really, cause now Becks' friend is going and, _holy shit_ , Bucky's going to throw up. He is. God, let lightning strike him where he stands, that'll be better... only apple picking on Liam's uncle's farm really isn't all that bad to listen to.

Of course, now Bucky's mind is filled with _so_ many memories he _could’ve_ used. There was ice skating in Central Park and looking at lights at Dyker Heights and flying kites in Prospect Park. Now Tall Drink of Water is opening his envelope. Really, if the earth just swallowed Bucky now it would be just _great_. Even better when Tall Drink of Water starts reading. 

"Hiya Beckster."

"Oh no..." Bucky whimpers, cause yeah, that's his, and Becks is already turning in her seat and smiling at him cause he's the only asshole who's ever called her Beckster and he might cry and he wants to run but his legs have seriously forgotten how to work and he's shaking so hard that he might actually drop. 

"So, um, I know we're supposed to come up with some cornball memory here," Tall Drink of Water goes on reading. "But you know me. And I know you!" And of course, this guy read with feeling and everything. "Of course I do, I've known you you're whole life since you just had to tag along 11 months after me!" The whole place now chuckles, oh dear _God_ , if that was just the end of it. "But, seriously, how am I supposed to just come up with some sentimental gooey crap for such a pain in the neck like you." Across the room, Becks rolls her eyes with a grin still on her face. "Seriously, you _know_ me! So really, and I'm serious when I say that the best memory to date is last year when you went into my closet and found my..." Tall Drink of Water cuts himself off as his eyes scan the rest of the paper and then bursts out laughing. His whole face turns red and Bucky smothers his own face in his hands and he can't. He just _can’t_. "Um... wow... uh..." Tall Drink of Water clears his throat. "This is... um... this is actually really sweet. I dunno what, uh... I assume this is the bride's brother?" 

He looks for Bucky and Bucky manages to sneak a peek at him without dying of embarrassment.

Tall Drink of Water nods and says, "This is adorable. Sorry, um. Anyway..." He takes in a deep breath and goes on. "Beckster, you found my porn collection." 

There's a quick murmur throughout the place and, yep, Bucky's ready to die. Becks, too. Her mouth has dropped open a tad and she’s staring at Bucky like she’s not sure if she should cry for him or start laughing. Until the reading keeps going. 

" _Or_! So you thought! See, you thought you knew me. And, okay you do. Yeah, I have some porn." Tall Drink of Water shrugs. "I'm a guy. It happens. But _behind_ that, what you didn't expect was all the pictures and cards that you'd ever made me. Yeah, yeah, that's right. I kept every single one of them. Cause I'm your big brother. It's what I'm supposed to do. So yeah, you found out that I had one secret, but you also found out that I had another. That I love you. From those 11 months you trailed behind me to now. Love you, Beckster.” Tall Drink of Water looks back up at everyone. “And that's it. That’s all it says.”

Tall Drink of Water folds up the paper, puts it back in the envelope and stuffs it into his pocket so that no one else can see it. Bucky doesn't know if he should laugh or cry or run up there and kiss that guy on the lips right now. To save himself further embarrassment, he just sticks to the program and listens to the rest of these very entertaining stories and then reads his -- which turns out to be Nat's -- and then he tries to... figure out what to do.

First thing he does, the second they're released from hell, is run for the bar. Cause what a better way to remedy an alcohol fueled mistake than with more alcohol, right? He's there, trying to breathe, trying to order another glass of champagne, trying to make sure he's not dreaming and not actually still up there waiting to die, when someone is standing next to him, sliding an envelope across the bar. 

"I, uh, thought you might want that back."

Without looking over -- because Bucky already knows who's standing next to him -- he just takes it and rips it up and stuffs the pieces into his pocket. He’s going to burn the pieces when he gets home. Just in case. He's trembling. He's trying not to hyperventilate. He's... got the hand of an angel’s over his. 

"Are you okay?" There's a smile -- a _huge_ smile -- in his voice. 

"I dunno.” Bucky need to remind himself to breathe. “Did you... read the whole thing?" 

He chuckles. "Yeah. Sorta." 

"Oh god,” Bucky groans. He can’t bring himself to look up at the god that saved him from utter humiliation. “Um... Thank you. For... just... thank you." 

"Yeah." He gives Bucky's hand a squeeze. "I didn't think you wanted your whole family hearing all that." 

"No. Not really." Finally receiving the drink he ordered at least thirty seconds ago, Bucky brings it to his lips. “I just wanted to ask you if it hurt.”

“What was that?”

Cheeks burning, Bucky actually feels brave enough to repeat his ridiculous statement. Besides, it’s not like he doesn’t owe this guy a life debt. 

“I just… wanted to…” He peers up at him. “Ask you if it hurt.”

“If…” His eyebrows pull in. “If what hurt?”

“When you…” Bucky gulps. “Fell from heaven.”

He stares at Bucky for just a heartbeat of another mortifying second and maybe Bucky should really call it a night and hide under his blankets until this wedding actually happens. Tall Drink of Water’s eyebrows shoot up with a full body laugh. 

“Oh wow,” he says. “I… oh…” He puts one hand on the bar and the other gently takes hold of Bucky’s wrist. His fingers trail over Bucky’s knuckles. Bucky’s heart is drumming harder than ever. “No. No, it didn’t. But I do need a bandaid.”

Okay, maybe Bucky doesn’t need to hide just yet. He cracks a grin. “Why?”

“Cause I scraped my knees falling for you.”

This time, they both stare at each other for a few seconds before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Still laughing, Tall Drink of Water holds a hand out for him. 

"I'm Steve, by the way." 

"Steve, I'm Bucky.” Bucky shakes his hand and never wants to let go. “The sex-crazed maniac brother of the bride." 

Steve laughs harder, his eyes sparkling with the way he bubbles up and Bucky actually finds himself helpless not to laugh along with him. 

"I wouldn't say maniac. But that was quite the fun list you had there. Maybe you can... show someone on purpose next time." 

"On purpose?” Bucky shakes his head. “Why would I... oh..." Bucky drops his eyes when he catches Steve's meaning. And… very _heated_ gaze. "I... oh..." 

Steve grins. "I can... give you my number? Maybe I can… take you out sometime?" 

Bucky giggles, oh _god_ , now he's _giggling_. 

"Yeah. I'd like that."

***

After all the planning -- the hair tugging, tear inducing, stressful planning -- Bucky’s actually kinda glad that Becks remained calm enough not to take his advice and just run away to Vegas. Really, everything is just beautiful. The bridesmaids' dresses are lovely and the flowers are perfect and the food is delicious and Rebecca is just stunning. And, just like she and her new husband wanted, the day has been a ton of fun. 

Their parents and Liam’s parents got their ice sculptures and caviar and watermelon carved into hearts. Becks got the DJ she wanted and Liam got the chocolate cake he wanted -- not to mention they both got the superhero themed capes for the wedding party to wear when entering the reception. 

Bucky got to walk down the aisle with Natasha as Becks' best man. He's made a toast and fixed the train thing of the bride's dress a thousand times and danced with his sister and his mom and Nat and his Stevie -- the latter resulting in many stepped on feet and heads clunking together since Steve, for all his virtues, is the clumsiest dancer Bucky knows. And yet he still loves to do it -- all legs and arms swinging all over the place and a dopey smile on his face -- and it's just one of the things Bucky loves about the goofball. 

It’s a gorgeous summer day, too, so the outdoor ceremony went off without a hitch. Bright and sunny and the perfect temperature and Bucky, not to pat himself on the back, has the hottest date there. A few family members have made a couple of slighted remarks when Bucky points out his date, but what the hell does he care? He’s actually pretty sure that the potentially most embarrassing moment of his life brought him together with the love of his life. Steve is all sorts of wonderful. Kind, caring, supportive -- even asked Bucky to move in with him so that Bucky had one less thing to worry about when he went back to school last fall. Plus, having his Tall Drink of Water boyfriend around for all the crazy planning made it a hell of a lot easier. 

Especially when every few nights would end with Bucky gagged and strapped to the bed with a cockring around his dick. Steve using him for his own desires as he fucked himself over Bucky’s cock and refused Bucky the sweet pleasure of release until he was a blubbering, whimpering mess. 

“What’re you thinking about over here?” Steve asks. Wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulls him against his chest. He murmurs in Bucky’s ear, “Anything good?”

“Mm.” Bucky rests his head back on Steve’s shoulder. “Actually, pretty… _naughty_ things.”

Steve snickers. “Oh, _really_.”

Back at their hotel room, they have a whole bag packed full of goodies. They’ll have to wait another two hours or so to use any of it, but that doesn’t stop Steve from pushing up against Bucky’s ass right now. 

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky whines. “Don’t tease me.”

Coaxing his chin towards him, Steve smirks and gives him a kiss. “But I like teasing you, my love.”

Bucky groans. “I know that. But could you just dance with me for now? Tease me later?”

“Hm.” Steve gives his ass one, firm squeeze. “I guess that’ll be okay.”

“You’re just the sweetest.”

“Anything for my sex-crazed maniac.”

“Hey!” Bucky blushes. “Shush.”

Chuckling, Steve wraps his arms around him as the DJ switches to a slow song and Bucky rests his head against Steve’s chest. 

“You know what?” Steve murmurs as they dance. 

“Hm?” Bucky keeps his head where it is. “What’s that?”

Steve takes to rubbing circles on his back. “I just might ask you to marry me.”

Warmth shoots through Bucky’s entire body. His heart sings and dances and does a happy little twirl. 

“I…” He holds back a giddy grin before looking up at Steve. “I might say yes.”

“Oh good.” Steve kisses his forehead. “We’ll keep the engagement party lowkey though. Regular speeches this time?”

“Aw, hell.” Bucky laughs and buries his head in the folds of Steve’s shirt. “You’ll never let me forget that, will you?”

“Hell no.” Steve hugs him. “How could I? It’s why I started falling in love with you anyway.”

Bucky wants to grumble, but how can he when Steve says things like that to him? He can’t. So he doesn’t. Instead, he smiles and kisses Steve and snuggles against him as they dance. In fact, he even considers doing the same thing that got him into this mess at their own engagement party. 

After all, who is he to deny the blunder of a lifetime to anyone else? 


End file.
